


How Many Times

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come over here and make me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



> Prompted by Jeeno2 on tumblr.
> 
> Unbeta'd

“Rose, I need to to go back to the TARDIS,” the Doctor spoke in a level voice, but Rose heard the fury hidden beneath his words.

“No, I’m not going back. I told you, how many times do I have to tell you, _I’m not leaving you_.” Danger or not, she wasn’t going to leave his side. 

The Doctor growled in frustration. “Rose, please, be reasonable. The Qxnoi are intolerant of humans. They’re a highly advanced telepathic species and know I’m a Time Lord. Rose, please, they’ll kill you without a thought.”

Rose sighed in irritation. “Come over here and make me, then,” she seethed, her eyes flashing a challenge. 

The Doctor strode forward and gripped her arms tightly, almost to the point of pain. They stared at each other, neither willing to back down, and tension simmered between them. 

To her annoyance, she was unable to keep a surge of arousal from spreading through her veins, and the Doctor’s nostrils flared in response. She stared back resolutely, secretly smug when the Doctor’s eyes flicked to her lips. Once. Twice. 

The Doctor crushed his lips to hers, the kiss rough and bruising, before releasing her with a ragged breath. “Please, Rose. _Go!_ ”

She turned and ran.


End file.
